Who Are You?
by Ai-chan-Fallen Angel
Summary: Ikuto an assasin and Amu a side victum of his latest murder. She swears his revenge but can she really do it? AmuXIkuto! Rated T for language and violence! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Ai-chan: Ok since this such a serious story, I think I'll make the randomness chats pretty short

Ikuto: So first we would like to announce....Welcome to a parallel universe~ Where there are no charas~ I kill people~ and Amu is into smexii bad boys~

Amu: But that doesn't mean I have no feeling for Tadas-

Ai-chan: If your in my chat you must call him TadaGAY~

Amu: Fine...Tadagaaaay~~ happy!

Ai-chan: Ecstatic~

Alex: Shouldn't you be updating other stories?

Ai-chan: But I have been working on this one NONSTOP!! Although in my notebook it's an actual story but I figured with just a few minor detial switches it could become an amuto fic =D

Ai-chan:OK now I don't own SC! or any of it's characters.

**Summary:** Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a.k.a the perfect assasin. There's never been a trace of his existince anywhere other then Easter HQ. That is, until he's spotted by a victim of an arson fire who swears to get her revenge. From a tree he watched as the pink-haired beauty sobbed and sobbed. His heart was in pain for the first time in his life. What was this feeling, and why was she causing it? Could the girl get revenge on the man known only by a silhouette?

**Chapter 1**: The day everything changed

"Mama! Papa! Ami!" She shouted to no avail. Tears streamed down her face as screams filled her ears. The screams of her only family. The fire grew as the wind started to blow. She shouted their names again, but only screams of terror were heard. She started to move forward, but two men held her back. Their strong arms kept her still while she she struggled to break free.

"Ow! God dammit!" One of the men screamed after having his wrist bitten. He quickly let go and shook his wrist back and forth as if that would get rid of the pain. She was abe to wriggle out of the other mans grip and dashed out the door. The men warned her to come back, but she paid no mind to them. The flames burned the door, but she still grabbed the doorknob. Immediantly, she pulled back and blew on her hand to cool it down. Her motion and pulled the trigger and the door frames collapsed all around her. Embers flew up and scolded her face as she screamed in pain. She slowly stepped back from the door in a rythem that went, one step, two more steps, one step, and legs give out. She landed on her knees and could only watch as the flames grew higher and higher, engulfing the house almost completely. The two men wrapped their bulgy arms around her and pulled her back. Her shaky hand grabbed the smal part of her rosy pink hair that had been singed by the embers.

He ran. Ran as fast as he could. He had to get out. Burning debris fell from the ceiling and the wooden floor seemed to fall out from under his feet. Escape was necessary. _**CRASH!!!**_Debris fell literally right in front of him. Using all his skill he lept into the air and landed past the flaming wood. A balcony window was in plain sight and a wave of relief ran through him as he started running. The flames grew larger and he heard a scream so loud it peirced his ears. It was ignored as jumped out the window and safely onto a thick tree limb that hung over it. He collapsed onto the trunk with a heavy breath. Making it out wasn't an easy thing and he wasn't about to gloat that he did. He looked down at the girl who's scream he had heard, eyes widened and mouth gaping open as he looked at her. She was beautiful. Her light pink hair was singed in a few parts, but it still seemed to shine, her body was curved in all the righy places, and her face, although scarred and tearstreaked, was radiant. A pain grew in his heart as realization swept through him. He caused this beautiful girl so much hurt. He didn't know why he cared so much, nor what the feeling inside him was. But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was getting out and not getting caught. Quickly he lept through the trees, breaking every branch in his path, until he was far enough away from the house. He feel to his knees, hand clutching his shirt over his aching heart. So many questions ran through his mind. 'Who was she? Why did she hurt me? Why am I hurt? What's wrong with me?' He shook it off and stood back up, running a hand through his hair that was as blue as the bottom of the ocean.

"Who are you!! Did you do this!? I swear I'll kill you!!" she screeched. She saw it. The mans shadow as he ran through the house and lept through her balcony window. It was obvious he was responsible, but she could get no proof. "She must be delusional" one of the two men said. "Yeah looks like it. Should we call an ambulance? Or is one already coming?" this man's voice was softer then the other. "No one should be here soon" and he looked down at the girl. "Hey, you ok?" his voice was kind, but it was scratchy. She wasn't fine. The world started to spin around her. The last sight she remembered was of the shadow fleeing the trees. Then everything went black.

Ai-chan: I don't like serious moods T_____T

Ikuto:.....This is waaaay different then your other stories

Ai-chan: OK this is probably gonna be one of the most serious chapters in this story!

Amu:.....Will they all be this short?

Ai-chan: No this is kinda like a prelouge.....the next chapter starts a week later.

Ikuto: And why didn't you mention any names?

Ai-chan: I dunno didn't feel like it. I think it sounds kinda cool.

Amu: And the summary doesn't really tell you what'll happen in the story

Ai-chan: It's not supposed too~ Ok well R&R and stuff~ xD


	2. Chapter 2

Ai-chan: Well here's chapter 2~

Ikuto: GO UPDATE OTHER STORIES!!!

Amu: He likes the perverted ones more -___-"

Ai-chan: Well for MDS I'm not updating until I find my old notebook(yes it got lost) and HPCV-

Ikuto: Stop abriviating things

Ai-chan: It's easier! Well I'm still waiting on some OC's

Ikuto: You suck! XO

Ai-chan: Prick! Maybe I'll make her fall for Tadagay instead of her new cla--...never mind!

Ikuto: What! What were you gonna say!

Amu: She doesn't own SC! or any of the characters~ Now start already damn it!

Ai-chan:.....wow PMS much~

Chapter 2: Her heart turns cold, his heart unfreezes

Her eyes opened up slowly to the white light. She blinked them a few times and sat up. Looking down, she saw a white cloak-like thing with light pink dots on her body. She was on a pure white bed in a room that was also white. "Oh you're awake!" A high voice came from behind. She looked over to see a woman in a nurses outfit. Putting two and two together, she realized she was in a hospital. "What...day is it?" her voice was cracking slightly. "Ah, it's September 17th, you've been asleep for a week" she replied cheerfuly. "....why....am I here?" The nurses face dropped and she looked sad. "Ummm....you passed out....the doctors say it was from shock combined with the extreme heat. Your family...died in a fire...I'm sorry." The woman looked as if she was about to tear up, buut she held it back.

All the memories flooded back to her. The fire, the strong men, the screams, and the hidden silohette. Her body was frozen in shock, fear, and misery. "Hinamori-san? Are you okay?" the concerned nurse came up to her. She shook it off quickly. "Y-yeah.....I'll...be fine...Hey how long do I have to stay here?" She wanted to leave this pace as soon as possible. "Oh, umm let me check" The nurse flipped through a clipboard and stopped around the 5th page or so. "Ah you can leave now if you would like. You had no injurys other then a slight burn on your left hand and you seem healthy right now." 'Of course my hand's burned. I grabbed a scolding hot doorknob'. She slid the blanket off and and turned on the bed so her whole body was facing the nurse, her pale feet dangling inches away from the ground. "Do you know where my clothes are?" she asked in an innocent voice. "Oh! Umm I'll go get them!" and the nurse ran off, flustered.

The minute the nurse stepped out the door, her character changed copletely. She wasn't ok. She was far from ok. She could only think of one thing, the man she wanted so badly to find. That was the only thing that kept her going. Normally tears would be overflowing from her eyes, but she was different now. She had realized there was something outside her little world. She had realized there really are evil people around her.

_"Amu-chaaaan!!"The petite blonde called out. She spun around and yelled back at her friend. "Rima-chan!! Over here!!" Her hand waved like a flag, beckoning to her friend. "Hey, are we still on for still this weekend?" Rima's eyes lit up as she asked the question. "Well duh~ My dad keeps going "No boys Amu-chan!" Don't you think he'd be over that by now?" The two giggled before being practicaly attacked by another girl. "Amu-chii~! Rima-tan~! What's up!" She hugged them both tightly with a huge grin on her face. "Oh Yaya! You scared me! We're talking about our party this weeked!" "Oh yeah! Yaya can't wait! Just no scary movies!...or mention of Kukai!" Kukai was a friend of theres and two years older then Yaya. One year for Amu and Rima though. Yaya had loved him since she started middle school. Now they were all in high school and Kukai had a new girlfriend. She was beautiful, a straight A student, a year older then him, and to top it all of she was an idol. Yaya knew she had no chance, but she still confessed to him and was shot down. It had month since then and Yaya was finally getting back on her feet. "Ok ok we won't. But Nagi might come up a few times~" Amu gave Rima a taunting look as she blushed 100 shades of red and pursed her lips together, creating a look that said "I like him but I hate to admit it". "S-shut up!" was all she could manage out. Then Yaya started to sing "Rima-tan and Nagi sittin' in a tree~ K-I-S-" "You finish that song and you'll be k-i-s-s ing the dirt"and she immediantly shut up. They all started laughing a few seconds later. Then the bell rang. "Oh time to go to class!" Amu yelled as she ran off. Rima followed closely behind as Yaya ran toward the 2nd year section. _

_After class they all met up in the courtyard where they had before. "Ok so you'll be over at seven?" Amu asked, leaning against a tree. "Yup! Yaya will meet up with Rima-tan and then we'll be over!" the pig-tailed girl practically screamed while jumping around as if she'd eaten about 100 Snickers bars. "That's the plan. See you then Amu-chan." And the blonde went one way, the red-head went another, and the girl with the oddly natural pink hair went toward her source of current misery._

_"_Rima....Yaya....I guess" her hands clenched into fists "I guess our party's cancelled.." she said bitterly to herself. "...Umm Hinamori-san?" the nurse came in holding a white undershirt, plaid blue and black skirt, black blazer with blue cuffs and a pocket with the logo "SA" for Seiyo Academy, and a blue and black striped tie all folded neatly in one hand, and a bag with her udergarments and her brown shoes dangling from her fingers in the other. "Oh thank you" Amu took the clothes and the nurse began to leave once again. "Oh wait!" Amu called out. The nurse turned around and for the first time Amu saw a nametag on the nurse's white dress that read "Suzumiya Haruka". Her hair was a dark peach color and was about neck length. She had a child-like face but a mature figure, making her look as if she was still 19.(A/N If anybody has ever seen the anime "Rumbling Hearts/Kimi ga Nozumu Eien" Haruka is the main character) "Umm...Suzumiya-sensei...have they found him....the person that burned down my house". The nurse became puzzled. "Umm...I'm not sure what you're talking about. The police found the cause to be a burst oil pipe". Amu's face dropped completely, eyes widened and mouth gaping open. She turned around a walked behind a curtin before speaking again. "....Oh....ok..." was all she could manage out. As Haruka shut the door behnd her, Amu fell to her knees. She knew she saw him. She knew it had to be him. It was bad enough he had done it, but he got off clean. Hatred built up in her body as she thought of him. She'd find him, whatever the cost.

"All went well, am I right Tsukiyomi?" A old man with gray hair stared at the blue-haired assasin. "Well....I think....I may have been seen" His head hung low as invisioned the girl he had seen the week before. The man banged his fist on the desk in front of him. "WHAT!! Ikuto, who is this girl!" Using his first name ment trouble, so he stepped back a little. Anger boiled in the old man's blood. "I...I believe she may have been the first born of the Hinamori family" he spoke in an emotionless voice. He didn't want anything to happen to the girl. The old man pushed a button on the bottom of his desk and a man stepped in. His hair was forest green and he had glasses that covered up most of his face. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt and black tie. At 16, he was the youngest of the Easter employees, although technically he wasn't really an employee, more of a lacky to his sister who, much to Ikuto's demise, was employed there. She was a smug, concited, heartless woman. Also, she wanted to join Easter, she WANTED to become a killer, while he was forced into it. Just the thought of that woman made him sick. He pitied her poor younger brother. "Kairi-kun, I want to know all the information you have on the first borm child of the Hinamori household" "Yes sir. Name: Hinamori Amu. Age: 17. Attends Seiyo Academy. Hieght: 5'6. Weight: 98 pounds. Hair color: Pink-" the old man cut him off. "Is it natural?" "Yes sir." He chuckled slightly. "Strange. Ok continue" "Yes sir. Eye color: Golden brown. I believe she wasn't killed in the fire that Tsukiyomi-san set" 'What is this kid, a walking super-computer?' Ikuto thought. "Ok Ikuto. Your next task has been decided". Ikuto knew what it was, he just didn't want to admit it. "What is it sir?" he felt like spitting everytime he called that man "sir". "I want you to kill this girl. Hinamori Amu" 'NO! HELL NO! I WON'T DO IT!' All what he wanted so badly to scream. "Yes sir. How should I go about it". What he was forced to say. The director got a devious smile on his face. Ikuto knew it was going to be something unusual. "Kairi-kun! Go get me a file on that girl!" he yelled. "Yes sir Director Hoshina-sama!" and Kairi ran out. He must've been eager to leave. The diretor turned back to Ikuto. "Ikuto-kun" He was trying to seem kind. It didn't work. "How would like to go to an actual school?" Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows. "My tutors say I have a 119 IQ and I'm 21 years old. How and why am I supposed to go to school?". His smile got wider and Ikuto grimaced. "I want you to be in that girl's class. You are to kill her and once the police find her, you are not to be a suspect". He slid down in his chair more and hunched over his desk, his chin resting on his folded hands. "I think it'll be a good practice for you. An assasin needs to know all kinds of tactics, not just stealth. Do you understand?" "....yes sir." he let his bangs cover his face to hide his emotion. Guilt, sadness, and anxiety welled up inside him. "Ok, you're dismissed. Would you mind bringing Nikaidou in?" Ikuto chuckled slightly. Nikaidou was a genius, but he was extremely clumsy. The Director made the mistake of actually giving him a job a few days ago, and it turned out very bad. He didn't know much and planned on asking Kairi for the information later, but it apparently had something to do with duct tape, water, and a whole lot of angry cats.

Later that night, around 7 at night. Ikuto walked out of his small bathroom, a towel around his waist, the other on his head. He crashed onto his matress and picked of an off-white folder, carefully examining the contents. His school papers, all his "background informstion" and then his favorite part; a picture of the lovely girl known as Hinamori Amu. But it wasn't just the fact that it was her, but she was smiling. Her golden eyes and rose-like hair contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. He loved the picture, but he hated himself for taking away that radient smile. He took the picture off the paper clip and threw the rest of the folder to the floor. His body bounced up a little as he fell onto the bed, still gazing at the picture. He didn't want to admit it, for it was forrbiden, but he knew it was true. _**"I want to see her"**_


End file.
